


fourteenth hour.

by redvox



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA AU, M/M, anyways this was for traitor ryan au, hi emi, i have 0 patience to go back through this and fix anything, i remembered liking it before, jeremwood, listen if it doesnt flow right or something dont come at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvox/pseuds/redvox
Summary: “you showed up,” jeremy breathes out, tilting his head back forward in favor of standing up and turning around to face the now right-side up, still tired and painted face. “i didn’t think that you’d show up.”the vagabond scoffs and throws a water from his bag to jeremy. “i didn’t think you people-watched.”





	fourteenth hour.

the warm summer air washes over los santos. it paints landscapes of pink sunrises and purple sunsets, accompanied by warm gushes of wind to tickle the exposed skin on people. at perfect, high morning times, it’s common to see people begin to walk to work, get iced coffees that melt in the heat as quickly as they’re made, or even sit out on porches and appreciate the calm before the summer storms, also known as the flood of people on their way to work. after the ninth hour into the day, cars begin to flood the streets with people angry on their own, but now amped to the next level thanks to the sluggish humidity that sweeps in. by the eleventh hour, people are in their cooled offices and taking the time to relax in the cool atmosphere. noon chimes, and the people eat outside of their buildings for lunch, not giving a care if they look weird to people driving by, going to eat in restaurants.

“jeremy.”

jeremy leans his head backward over the back of the couch and is pleasantly greeted with a painted, tired, upside-down face. 

“you showed up,” jeremy breathes out, tilting his head back forward in favor of standing up and turning around to face the now right-side up, still tired and painted face. “i didn’t think that you’d show up.”

the vagabond scoffs and throws a water from his bag to jeremy. “i didn’t think you people-watched.”

jeremy shrugs, and he uncaps the cool water, dumping it on his head and shaking his head around like a wet dog. “i think it’s helpful for building more disguises,” he sighs, taking a sip from his half-empty water bottle, feeling the cold water run down the sides of his face. 

the vagabond walks towards the windows and pushes on one of them, watching as it opens and leads to a small ledge with apartment stairs melded onto it. he climbs out, stepping on the ledge and turning left towards the stairs. he sits on the third stair with no fear and looks inside the apartment. “coming?”

jeremy takes a hard gulp and walks towards the window, leaning his arm against the side of it. “i’m scared of heights. and we’re pretty high up.” he watches as the vagabond’s painted face switches to a slight frown, the face paint starting to blend into a soupy brown around the edges.

“how do you study them without seeing them closer?” the vagabond questions.

“i study their gait, their gestures, how their faces look…you can still see facial expressions,” jeremy laughs, running a hand through his purple hair, “and i’m reading yours right now. something on your mind?”

the vagabond stills, his chest barely moving. “my…someone i used to know was scared of heights. just remembered that i didn’t really help them get over that.” he begins to undo his ponytail and redoes it, pulling it tighter behind his head. 

“it’s not your job to help them get over that,” jeremy starts, swinging a leg over the open window and planting his foot on the metal ledge near the vagabond. “that’s why therapists exist, and other shit like that. that’s their issue, not yours.” he swings his other leg over and stands on the ledge, making a makeshift seat with the open window ledge. “i can…stomach it if i don’t look down or think about it.”

the vagabond cracks, a small smile appearing. he wipes at his forehead, black paint smudging onto the back of his hand and leaving a gray mark on his face. “isn’t that exactly what you have to do to study people?”

“not if i have someone do it for me,” jeremy wipes at his chin. the vagabond laughs, and it almost knocks jeremy back into the apartment due to how astoundingly familiar it is.

the thirteenth hour into the day, two people stare from their 35th story window at the other people on the streets down below. the sun shines off of jeremy’s face, his wide grins and hearty laughs sending waves of warmth to the vagabond, sweating in the presence of someone who strikes him in the heart and fills the hole he’s had for years. 

the fourteenth hour into the day, the vagabond says that he had a fun time with jeremy. the fourteenth hour into the day, jeremy realizes he’s fallen for someone he knows nothing about. the fourteenth hour, the two of them lock eyes and know that there’s something about the other that can make up for the empty space in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this leave a kudos or something. dk if ill add to this lolz


End file.
